culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1964 in film
The year 1964 in film involved some significant events, including two highly successful musical films, My Fair Lady and Mary Poppins. Events * March 6 - Elvis Presley's 14th motion picture, Kissin' Cousins, is released to theaters. * July 6 - A Hard Day's Night, the first Beatles film, premieres. * October - In Photoplay magazine, Hedda Hopper announces that Sophia Loren and Paul Newman will star in the film version of Arthur Miller's play After the Fall, with Loren in the role that was written about Marilyn Monroe. The film is never made. Top-grossing films (U.S.) Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: My Fair Lady - Warner Bros. :Best Director: George Cukor - My Fair Lady :Best Actor: Rex Harrison - My Fair Lady :Best Actress: Julie Andrews - Mary Poppins :Best Supporting Actor: Peter Ustinov - Topkapi :Best Supporting Actress: Lila Kedrova - Zorba the Greek :Best Foreign Language Film: Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow (Ieri, oggi, domani), directed by Vittorio De Sica, Italy Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: Becket :Best Actor: Peter O'Toole - Becket :Best Actress: Anne Bancroft - The Pumpkin Eater :Best Supporting Actress: Agnes Moorehead - Hush… Hush, Sweet Charlotte :Best Supporting Actor: Edmund O'Brien - Seven Days in May :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: My Fair Lady :Best Actor: Rex Harrison - My Fair Lady :Best Actress: Julie Andrews - Mary Poppins :Other :Best Director: George Cukor - My Fair Lady Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :Les Parapluies de Cherbourg (The Umbrellas of Cherbourg), directed by Jacques Demy, France Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :Il deserto rosso (The Red Desert), directed by Michelangelo Antonioni, Italy Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Susuz Yaz (Dry Summer), directed by Ismail Metin, Turkey 1964 film releases #Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb #Woman in the Dunes #Red Desert #A Fistful of Dollars #The Gospel According to St. Matthew #A Hard Day's Night #Goldfinger #Zulu #Mary Poppins #My Fair Lady #The Lively Set Action films released in 1964 #Goldfinger #Three Outlaw Samurai #That Man from Rio Romance films released in 1964 #Gertrud Short film series * Looney Tunes (1930–1969) * Terrytoons (1930-'1964') * Merrie Melodies (1931–1969) * Speedy Gonzales (1953–1968) * Bugs Bunny (1940-'1964') Births * January 7 - Nicolas Cage, actor/producer/director * January 13 - Penelope Ann Miller, actress * January 18 - Jane Horrocks, actress * January 27 - Bridget Fonda, actress * February 5 - Laura Linney, actress * February 15 - Chris Farley, actor (d. 1997) * February 18 - Matt Dillon, actor * February 24 - Todd Field, director/actor * March 9 - Juliette Binoche, actress * March 17 - Rob Lowe, actor * April 7 - Russell Crowe, actor * April 20 - Crispin Glover, actor * May 12 - Pierre Morel, French film director * May 25 - Ray Stevenson, Irish actor * June 9 - Gloria Reuben, actress/singer * June 15 - Courteney Cox, actress * July 26 - Sandra Bullock, actress * August 2 - Mary-Louise Parker, actress * August 16 - William Salyers, actor and voice actor * September 2 - Keanu Reeves, actor * December 4 - Marisa Tomei, actress * December 8 - Teri Hatcher, actress Deaths * January 21 - Joseph Schildkraut, 67, Austrian actor, The Diary of Anne Frank, The Life of Emile Zola, Viva Villa! * January 27 - Norman Z. McLeod, 65, American director, The Paleface, The Secret Life of Walter Mitty * January 29 - Alan Ladd, 50, American actor, Shane, The Blue Dahlia * February 24 - Frank Conroy, 73, British actor, The Ox-Bow Incident, The Naked City * February 27 - Orry-Kelly, 66, Australian costume designer, Casablanca, The Maltese Falcon * February 29 - Frank Albertson, 55, American actor, It's a Wonderful Life, Psycho * March 23 - Peter Lorre, 59, Hungarian actor, Casablanca, The Maltese Falcon * April 18 - Ben Hecht, 70, American playwright and screenwriter, Notorious, His Girl Friday * May 10 - Carol Haney, 39, American dancer, actress, The Pajama Game, Invitation to the Dance * May 13 - Diana Wynyard, 58, British actress, Cavalcade, Gaslight * June 27 - Mona Barrie, 54, British actress, Mystery Woman, Ladies Love Danger * July 26 - William A. Seiter, 73, American film director, The Beautiful and Damned, Sons of the Desert, Roberta *August 6 **Cedric Hardwicke, 71, British actor, ''Rope, Suspicion **Reed Howes, 64, American model and actor, The Dawn Rider, Paradise Canyon * August 12 - Ian Fleming, 56, British author of James Bond novels, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang * August 27 - Gracie Allen, 69, American comedy actress, A Damsel in Distress, The Big Broadcast of 1936 * September 28 **Harpo Marx, 75, American comedy actor (The Marx Brothers), Duck Soup, A Night at the Opera **Nacio Herb Brown, 68, American songwriter and composer, The Broadway Melody, Glorifying the American Girl * October 10 - Eddie Cantor, 72, American actor, singer, comedian, Whoopee!, Kid Millions * October 15 - Cole Porter, 73, American composer and songwriter, Night and Day, High Society * October 19 - Russ Brown, American actor, Damn Yankees, Anatomy of a Murder * October 23 - Jo Swerling, 71, American screenwriter, It's a Wonderful Life, Guys and Dolls * October 27 - Rudolph Maté, 66, Hungarian cinematographer and director, D.O.A., When Worlds Collide * December 9 - Edith Sitwell, 77, British actress * December 11 - Percy Kilbride, 76, American actor, The Southerner, State Fair * December 14 - William Bendix, 58, American actor, Lifeboat, Detective Story * December 31 - Gertrude Michael, 53, American actress, Murder at the Vanities, Women in Bondage Film debuts * Jenny Agutter - East of Sudan * The Beatles - A Hard Day's Night * Ellen Burstyn - For Those Who Think Young * Judi Dench - The Third Secret * Karen Dotrice - The Three Lives of Thomasina * Olympia Dukakis - Twice a Man * Morgan Freeman - The Pawnbroker * James Earl Jones - Dr. Strangelove * Raquel Welch - A House Is Not a Home References Category:Years in film Category:1964 in film